In Over Their Heads
by peanut0565
Summary: 2nd story in this series, first story is 'Stranded', suggested that you read that one before continueing with this one, actual summary: Anakin and Obiwan are sent on a mission to rescue a fellow jedi master and her padawan, COMPLETED!
1. New Mission, New Dangers

**In Over Their Heads**

**By Peanut0565**

**Summary:** Anakin and Obi-wan are sent on a mission to rescue a fellow jedi master and her padawan, but there is more too this they they expected

**Authors' Note:** ok i own nothing of star wars stuff, aside from the plot...hehehe, anyways this is the 2nd in the series im starting, the first one is called 'stranded' i highly suggest you read that one first, so yea enjoy! and reviews please i love gettin them!

* * *

**Chapter 1: New Mission, New Dangers**

"Mission, we have for you, Obi-wan" Master Yoda spoke sitting in his usual council chair. Infront of him was Obi-wan, and his padawan Anakin. They had been on a slight vacation-like status for the last 5 months. Their last mission didnt end so well, and the jedi council thought they needed a few months to regroup themselves before another mission.

"2 jedi are missing Obi-wan, we want you and your padawan to go and find them" Mace, who was sitting next to yoda, said.

"yes, a ship we have readied for you, navigation to planet they were last seen on is already programmed in ship" Yoda spoke. "Find them you must Obi-wan" He continued.

"It should take you 2 days to get to this planet, send a transmission when you arrive," Mace said then gestured to them to head to the hanger. Obi-wan and Anakin bowed and then left the room heading towards the hanger.

"Finally mission! i thought theyd never give us another one..." Anakin smiled in delight. He had been tired of just going to classes and lightsaber training. Obi-wan didnt reply, he too was tired of just hanging around the temple, though this mission...he had a bad feeling about it.

They reached the hanger and got onto the ship, both sat down in the cockpit area as the directions to the planet they were heading too appeared on the screen next to the steering wheel. It was a planet neither had been too, one in the Northern Quadrant. The planet was called 'Dega', it was known for a great place for exchaning contraband, hiding hostages, negotaing illegal deals and stuff like that. It use to be one of Radell Mining's mining worlds, but it was all mined out years ago. This is one planet jedi dont go to, or at least not very often.

Obi-wan wandered why 2 jedi were there in the first place, but pushed it back in his head for now, he would ask the council later when he would make the transmission when he lands on the planet. They took off.

2 days later...

Obi-wan finally caught the planet in sight smiling, he landed the ship softly in an abandoned area so no one would no they were there. It was behind some ancient caves. He hit the transmission button on the ship to contact the council.

"Master We Have Safely Made it to Dega" Obi-wan said.

"Good, Very Good, Master Peape, and her Padawan Rudan, We lost transmission with them 10 days ago, please find them, bring them back to the temple, and May the force be with you both" Master Windu replied to Obi-wan then they ended their transmission.

Obi-wan walked into the other room of the ship. Anakin was sleeping on one of the benchs, he had been sleeping nearly the whole trip. Obi-wan didnt mind that much, it let him get some peace as he found their way to the planet. Obi-wan walked over to Anakin and shook him glently on the shoulder.

"Wake up, Anakin, We have arrived" Obi-wan said, Anakin yawned and turned around wanting to sleep more.

"Wake up now Anakin!" Obi-wan said more sternly this time rolling him off the bench and watching him fall to the floor, smirking slightly. This did the trick Anakin bounced up faster then Obi-wan could take the smirk of his face, Anakin glared at him for being so rude as to waking him up.

"Must you always wake me up so harshly!" Anakin snarled almost, but started to relax in his anger.

"Yes" Obi-wan said smiling. "We are here" He continued. Then he headed out onto the planet they had just landed on and looked around. Anakin followed slightly angerly with Obi-wans' reply, he sorely wanted to sleep more, but no, he cant.

"Lets get going" Obi-wan said after taking a intake of the new surroundings and headed off in the direction that he saw a small settlement before they had landed. Anakin followed silently.

* * *

**Authors' Note:** ok i got a bit more star warsy fact into this one like the name of the planet and and the jedi names I made those up myself HAHAHA im so creative...arent i...lol Anyways reviews pleaseeee 


	2. Easier Said Then Done

**Authors' Note: Review answerin time!**

**DeathDream666:** no i dont rp with a jedi version of myself sadly. i should though but i have yet to find a good star wars rpg! please if you know of one point it out to me ...lol and youll see Jedi Master Peape! lol '

**lil-kenobi-greenleaf:** thanks, and dont worry about being precise about reviewin i love all reviews...and also i am lazy as well... ' Procrastinators Unite...Tomorrow! o i love that quote...

**Jedi Keliam Kenobi:** glad to see you continue to read my fanfics bravo! lol thanks

**NOTE!** I edited the chapter!

**Chapter 2: Easier Said then Done**

"This is were I tracked the 2 jedi we are looking for too, Now Anakin, We must not reveal ourselves as jedi" Obi-wan warned him before they entered a large vacant looking building. "And stay close to me" He ended as they walked down the dank dim lighted corridor. The walls seemed to be falling apart slowly around them. They proceeded in caution.

"Intruders!" A intercom voice shouted threw the P.A. system in the building, Obi-wan and Anakin glanced around in a panicked state, 'how were we discovered so quickly!' Obi-wan thought to himself then realizing a camera in the corner at the end of the hallway.

"Anakin Hurry!" Obi-wan said grabbing his apprentices' forearm and then taking off down the hallway, heading more into the building, they took a sharp right turn.

Suddenly they were stopped by droids, with guns. They fired instantiously at the two jedi. Both Obi-wan and Anakin pulled out their lightsabers and ignited them blocking the shots from the droids. They deflected the shots back at the droids making the droids get hit by their own shot and making them fall. After destorying a few droids they had stopped coming at Obi-wan and Anakin. They were about to lower their lightsabers in a small victory when 3 droids in a sphere like form rolled up to them and unfolded into these new type of droids with guns for hands. They put up a invisible sheild and started shooting. Obi-wan and Anakin continued to block them but couldnt attack, so all they could do was try and get past them.

Anakin charged at the middle one, getting rather impatient with this and swung his lightsaber at the droid.

"No Anakin No!" Obi-wan yelled but it was already to late. The sheild stopped Anakin from getting any further then the droid made some noise pointed one of his guns at Anakin and fired point blank, sending Anakin flying back in a yelp of pain flying back into the ground. The shot had hit him directly in the chest but was just a shy inch away from a fatal wound that would take his life instantly. Obi-wan rushed over to him trying to keep himself from getting hit ad the droids started to surround them. Obi-wan blocked what he could with his lightsaber trying to keep Anakin from being hurt worse, but was not having much luck as he was taking hits along with Anakin. His defenses were failing miserably.

"Stop!" Obi-wan heard a faint voice, he was close to unconciousness as the droids stopped firing, he looked up warily to see what was going on, everything was getting blurry. Obi-wan had recieved several hits in his arms and legs, along with a few grazing the sides of his torso, and was bleeding badly. He watched the droids back up and 3 figures approach them. Before anything else could happen he had passed out.

**Authors' Note:** OO the suspense...lol reviews please


	3. An Old Friend

**Authors' Note: **ok for everyone that brings up the old chapter 2 ness...or has a disagreement with the old chapter 2 stuff, i edited chapter 2 so read it now and be happy i changed it! lol didnt want to get into a whole big arguement on her own point of view... is very passive

**Jedi Keliam Kenobi: **Edited Chapter 2 so yea...

**DeathDreamer666: **i can only write torture fics...thats seriously all i can write in this series im gonna try and branch out but i seriously have probs getting pass the torture aspect...im patheic i go for torture all the way...sadly...lol that is why people sometimes find my fanfics boring because most or all of them are torture ones...

**Nignt Of The Land: **I edited Chapter 2 so yea...

**Chapter 3: An Old Friend**

"Obi-wan? Obi-wan!" A female voice was calling to him, his eyes were closed, he didnt want to wake up fearing what he would see. He sensed her life force, realizing it was Peape. He sighed softly in relief.

"Obi-wan!" Peape said again, knowing he was awake by his soft sigh, and wanting him to open his eyes so she knew fully that he was awake. He finally opened his eyes to a first blurry figure of which was Peape. He went to raise his hands over his eyes to rub them but realized his wrists were chained to whatever thing he was on.

"Im sorry they made me chain you down" Peape said, she started to become clearer, it was Master Peape. Her blue eyes sparkled in worry, the only beautiful feature on her face that could not be touched by hatred. Though sadly they were, one was off color now, it looked like she could no longer see threw it. The rest of her face was dirty and slightly scarred. Her old brown hair was now cut to short ratty hair. She smiled sweetly down at Obi-wan. He and her had been best friends since they were little.

"Peape?" He croaked out his back hurt intensely. "wheres' Anakin?" He asked trying to look around but his neck was in some sort of brace like object.

"O the second think you say is wheres' Anakin? what about me?" She teased him for being worried about his padawan, though she knew what that was like, for the fact she had no idea where her padawan was. "Just teasin..." she continued smiling at Obi-wans' expression which was a slight glare, "Hes on the table next to you, he is stable right now but there is little that i can do for him under these conditions" Peape answered in a more serious tone, Obi-wans' glare stopped though in a small smirk but then frowned not being able to physically see his padawan. He did though feel his faint force energy.

"What is this thing around my neck?" He asked slightly annoyed.

"its just a brace, I had to put it on you just incase you had a neck injury, when they tossed you in here they did it rather roughly and i was just being procautious" She smiled. Obi-wan glanced at her with a slightly arched eyebrow.

"Why arent you chained up?" He asked her realizing there were no chains on him.

"Because they told me if i didnt heal you two theyd kill my padawan" She said slightly frightened-like. Fear was not a usual aspect of a jedi, especially Peape. These captors had gotten to her somehow, that worried Obi-wan, quite alot. He wandered why they didnt leave them to die right there, they certainly had the chance too

"They dont want us to die?" Obi-wan said slightly shocked.

"Apparently, I dont know what they want with us, but all i know is they are excellent at breaking minds, if they find your weakness they can make you do anything, as they have done to me..." She sighed heavily.

"I am sorry" Obi-wan said empathically.

"I can get you healed up fully in a few days with the tools i have to use, Anakin might take a bit longer, but until then just rest, i can handle things" Peape said.

"this was supose to be a rescue mission..." Obi-wan sighed closing his eyes.

"Get some sleep my friend, i am thinking you will need it...we will all need it" Peape smiled force-pushing him asleep, even if he wanted to protest he didnt have the strength to, that and he was chained down anyways.

**Authors' Note:** awww...obi-wan and peape...old buds reunited...hahaha lol '


	4. Vision

**Chapter 4: Vision**

_Obi-wan doubled over himself into a box. There was a loud noise then, followed by an intense heat. Obi-wan covered his head with his hands as the box literally was destoried around him as he was forced forward by the firey explosion. He went face first into the ground as the explosion afterfire blew over him, burning his back badly._

_He looked up blinking, 'Anakin, Peape, where are you!' He sent a force message hoping one of them would pick up on his message. No answer though._

_"ANAKIN!" He shouted as ashes and debris fell everywhere around him making it nearly impossible to see. "PEAPE!" He shouted for the 2 jedi. _

_'obi-wan...' he felt a fading force energy, it was Anakin. He ran in the direction of where he thought the force energy was coming. Suddenly he tripped over a body and nearly going face first into the ground once again. He turned around and felt the body for the fact it was too thick of debris and dust to see. No force energy was coming from this body he realized, this one was dead, but who was it. He pulled the body closer finally seeing the face. Tears ran down his eyes before he realized it. It was Peape. Her very body was in shreds, she was dead. _

_'this isnt possible...' he thought to himself in disbelief, his best friend. Gone now. He closed his eyes in grief as tears fell fluently down his cheeks._

_"I failed you..." Obi-wan said quietly brushing the hair out of peape's face. He held her close in a hug._

_'obi-wan...help...' Anakin sent another force message to Obi-wan. Obi-wan looked up towards where Anakin was calling him from, then looked down at Peape. He set Peapes' body down slowly then got up running after the force energy of which was Anakins'._

_He stopped finally finding a wreckage of wood pieces piled up. He scanned it quickly, then he spotted a small hand poking threw it, blood running down it completely. The hand belong to his padawan._

_"Anakin!" He shouted rushing over to the pile and started pushing the pieces off the pile. After pulling a few pieces off he had uncovered Anakin for the most part, he was beaten up badly, several scratchs were on his face and torso. His right arm was bent in such a way it was not natural. Obi-wan knew it had to be broken, he carefully pulled the boy up into his arms. He then started looking for an escape._

Obi-wan opened his eyes in shock. He was breathing hard along with sweating. He glanced around, his surroundings had not changed, though the brace on his neck was removed. He calmed himself turning his head seeing his padawan sleeping on the other table, he seemed to be doing fine. He then looked to his other side finding Peape sitting up against the wall, sleeping as well. He closed his eyes, trying to sort out what his dream, or vision had ment. Maybe if this was a vision of the possible future he could prevent it.

* * *

**Authors' Note:** a vision that might come true in future chapters...mmm...lol reviews pleaseee 


	5. Fallen Padawan

**Authors' Note: **ok review answerin timeee

**Jedi Keliam Kenobi: **of course the point...but it will only get worse in empathy here! hahaha...yes im truely cruel in my writing stylee...thnx for the reviewwww

* * *

**Chapter 5: Fallen Padawan**

Obi-wan laid there contemplating whether or not to tell Peape of his vision. After while he decided against saying anything about it.

The door slide open, Obi-wan looked up at 2 tall beings. They came to where Obi-wan was and unhooked his wrists, hoisting him up to standing position.

"What are You doing with him!" Peape shouted at them rushing from her spot to theirs.

"The Leader wants him" The one said.

"Hes not fully healed yet!" Peape tried to convince them to let Obi-wan stay.

"You never should of been unhooked..." The one said angerly slapping Peape across the face making her fall back. Obi-wan stayed silent and only watched her and sighed heavily.

The two beings pulled him out of the room and shut the door. _'dont worry Peape...whats the worse they could do?'_ He sent to her threw the force before they got to far away. The 2 beings pulled Obi-wan along roughly, for a few minutes, finally reaching another room, it had 1 light that shown in the middle of the dark room. The 2 beings pushed him into the room, into a chair with restraints on them for the wrists and ankles. The beings strapped him in and left him alone in the light of the dark room.

He glanced around trying to sense what was going on, when a human came into the light before him. She was smiling. She was about a head shorter then Obi-wan, he figured at least. She had short almost shaved black hair. Her right arm was mechnical, and started to shine in the light. Obi-wan looked at her curiously, she looked oddly fimilar. _'i know her from somewhere...' _He thought to himself as the man pulled out a surgine, with black fluid in it, opague black liquid. Obi-wan was brought out from his thoughts as the female drew closer to him with the surgine in his right hand.

"what is that!" Obi-wan said a bit uneased as she drew closer, Obi-wan edged back into his chair more, but knew he couldnt escape from this.

"Its just a little something to make it easier for you to switch sides" She spoke smiling still with a crooked evil smile.

"switch sides!" Obi-wan replied slightly not knowing what she ment by that.

"is there an echo in here? yes switch from the light to the dark side, i know you wont do it willingly, Obi-wan" The female knew his name. "This is just a bit of mind controling poison, might be rather painful for such a noble jedi knight as yourself" Obi-wan stared at her, she knew him, but who was she.

"Who are you!" Obi-wan asked before she was about to inject the poison into him.

"You dont recognize me yet? you and my master spent so much time together, you saw quite a bit of me i reckon" She said. Obi-wan looked at her shockingly, realizing who she was.

"Rudan!" He said with a very shocked voice.

"Yep..." Rudan said. Obi-wan was hit with several emotions at once, _'rudan turned to the dark side! When did this happen? while they were here? or was this whole mission a trap...why her!' _Obi-wan was stun with a sense of betrayal, though he was not rudan's master, he knew her very well. _'peape doesnt know yet...' _he thought.

Suddenly his thoughts were all paused as Rudan had struck him with the surgine, injecting the fluid into his neck. The fluid stun be on anything he had ever felt before. His mind screamed in pain as he made a pain full face pulling his face upwards out of eye contact with Rudan. Tears ran down his cheeks as Rudan emptied the fluids from the surgine into his body and pulled it out. Though to him the surgine could of stayed put, the pain was immense either way. Almost unbearable. He yanked against his straps which strapped down his wrists, but it was useless, he could do nothing to prevent any pain.

"Dont worry Obi-wan you will join us soon, if you survive..." Rudan whispered confidently into his ear, he heard her but just barely the pain was pulsing threw his brain. It was taking immediate effect over his brain, trying to twist his logic and his personality and turn him to the dark side, but Obi-wan wouldnt have it, he could fight it, he knew he could. He will, he would be a prime example that light always defeats the darkness. He felt him being unstrapped and dragged back to the room which held Peape and Anakin.

Rudan wanted her former master and the other padawan to see Obi-wan go threw the painful transformation from jedi to sith. She had full confidence that it would take place, no one had a strong enough will to defeat it, no one, not even Obi-wan himself. And once he falls the rest will fall as well.

Obi-wan was tossed into the room, and the door shut instantly after that. He grabbed his head with his free hands pulling his hair back as he just held his head, the pain was pulsing threw his brain. His breathing was effected by this as it had became very hoarse within a few minutes as sweat ran down his face. Peape had rushed over to him and started to try and move him. She edged him over to the table he was on before, he was trembling still having a good grip of his head as if he were too pull it off, but didnt he curled up into a ball on the table. Peape had no clue what was going on aside from him being in what she could tell very intense pain. She sat down by the table trying to comfort him, as he was whimpering threw his hoarse breathing.

* * *

**Authors' Note: **ok that is really cruel...but yea evillness is my middle name when it comes to fan fics...lol anyways...reviews pleaseeee 


	6. Confusion and Suffering

**Authors' Note:** answerin review timee...againnn

**FaramirTook**: yea i like to mix it up, make it better, plus poison is poison its fun! lol kk no probs with soundin morbid, cuz i am rather morbid with such and such when it comes to writin stories...lol

Deathdream666: apolied? ok i dunno what that means...lol OO and thanks for saying you enjoy my wickedness...i enjoy my wickedness as well...HAHAHA lol...

**Night Of The Land:** yes...yes i do like to torment him...very much so...as i stated at some point in the last fanfic, i like putting my fav characters threw such hell...i am wicked...lol

**Chapter 6: Confusion and Suffering**

Peape managed to tied Obi-wan down to the table so he wouldnt hurt himself from the way that he was moving. She tried to read his mind, trying to figure out what was going on, but it was way too much chaos. She felt alot of pain though threw him, he was fighting something, but what, was the question. She just sat down next to him, trying to help him in whatever way she could but had no real idea what was going on.

hours past...

Anakin sat up yawning, without even looking at where he was got off the table and walked over to his master, without saying anything, he just stared at Obi-wan who looked like he was sleeping, but Anakin knew he wasnt. He sighed heavily sensing through their training bond the fight he was going through.

'master' Anakin tried to make a connection through what was alot of chaos. 'master!' He tried again without getting any reply from Obi-wan.

'anakin...you must get away from here now' Obi-wan finally replied, realizing he was starting to lose the battle and the dark side was starting to take over his way of thinking. 

'why master?' Anakin replied in confusion.

'just do it anakin! take peape with you' Obi-wan ordered.

'but master...no...i wont leave you...let me help...tell me whats wrong' Anakin replied disobediently.

'you cant help Anakin, now please get away from here before something happens, if anything happened to you i wouldnt be able to forgive myself, now please go!' Obi-wan sighed heavily. The boy was being too oblivious to the current dangerous matter.

'im not leaving without you master...' Anakin replied defiantly. Anakin then realized there was someone standing right behind him, he had been completely oblivious to his surroundings whilst arguing with his master. He turned around and saw it was Peape, not knowing this was Peape he bounced backwards away from her.

"shh...its alright Ani, dont you remember me?...of course not, we only meet once i think, Im Peape, one of the jedi in this so called rescue mission you were on" Peape said smiling. Anakin stayed silent.

"what is going on with my master!" Anakin demanded an answer, knowing she propably knew what happened to him.

Peape glanced down at the floor then back at Anakin, she didnt really know what was going on, "I dont know..." She said finally after a few moments of silence.

"But you must, hes telling me we must leave without him, something happened!" Anakin shouted angerly.

"But i dont know what happened! they took him awhile ago, and brought him back like that!" Peape replied remaining slightly calm, hopefully Anakin would calm down as well.

**Authors' Note:** awww im so very cruel lol but anakins' awake again! weee lol one upside to this chapter...lol if you can call that an upside...lol Hey if any of you know the poison i am talking about its from a movie, and and yea, if you know tell me i wanna know the true movie fanatics here, OO and ill give you a hint...someone from the old classic star wars trilogy is in this movie, and it happens to him...and instead of a injection he is forced to drink it...can anyone name this movie! lol ok just a lil fun...then if you know the movie i am speaking off you might be able to foresee what happens in further chapters...lol


	7. The Transformation

**Authors' Note: review answerin timeeee**

**FaramirTook: ok maybe it was rather obvious...lol your right...lol thanks**

**Chapter 7:** The Transformation

Obi-wan opened his eyes and sat up, he looked around at his surroundings.

"Master!" Anakin said relieved almost as he got up where he was sitting and moved over to Obi-wan. Obi-wan said nothing as the boy came closer. Anakin wrapped his arms around his master not realizing his presence had changed, it had taken in a darker form. Peape was about to say something about Anakin backing away when Obi-wan pushed him back forcefully, angerly.

"Im not your master boy..." He hissed. Anakin started to tear up almost as Obi-wan had pushed him. Anakin then started to take note of the differences, his personality and tone had completely changed. Anakin felt something very dangerous about Obi-wans' presence, he wasnt the same, far from the same. Anakin backed away slowly. Peape had risen at this time making her way between Anakin and Obi-wan.

"What happened to you!" Peape asked fully realizing the drastic change in him.

"I was freed" Obi-wan smirked evilly.

"You were freed?" Peape asked in confusion.

"Yes, the light is prisoning us jedi, the dark side sets us free" He said.

"Your not Obi-wan anymore!" Peape said in shock, knowing the true Obi-wan would never say such words, or even think such words.

Suddenly the door opened revealing 2 beings there.

"The Master requests you all to come with us" They said, Obi-wan smiled and exited the room obiedently almost. Anakin and Peape were forced to be dragged. They were led into a large room with several large power cables tracing threw the entire room. The 2 beings let go of Anakin and Peape and went off into one of the darker parts of the shadows.

Another being came forward from the shadows, her mechanical arm gave it right away to Obi-wan who it was, as she walked into the light, Peape gasped in shock. Her padawan in such a state of being, darkness shrouded her presences such as it did Obi-wans'. Rudan walked up to Obi-wan and was speaking to him in a slightly quieted tone so Peape nor Anakin could hear her.

"To test your loyalty towards the sith, I want you to kill these two jedi" She said with a evil smile on her face, she held out his lightsaber that they had taken from him earlier.

"Certainly..." Obi-wan replied, Rudan stepped aside to watch him carefully. Obi-wan ignited the blue lightsaber and walked calmly towards Peape and Anakin.

Anakins' eyes grew wide, 'no master...' he thought to himself, seeing this first hand. Obi-wan stopped right before Peape preparing to strike her with the lightsaber, she stared at him in the eye, as if asking 'are you really going to do this...'.

**Authors' Note:** now thats like the ultimate cliffhanger...lol, and yea i know Obi-wan is acting all Non-Obi-wan like but its suppose to be like that i mean hes not himself...its the poisons' faulttt...dont hurt the poor writer here...lol


	8. Pain

Chapter 8: Pain

Obi-wan swung his lightsaber aiming for Peape's head she ducked then bounced backwards.

"Obi-wan! Please Dont Do This!" Peape pleaded with him. Obi-wan swung at her again, she dodged and edged backwards.

"Please Come Back To The Light!" Peape pleaded again, dodging another swing. Anakin just watched in horror as this was taking place before him.

"Obi-wan! Please!" Peape continued to plead to him, as he just swung at her menacingly. Peape then realized there was no getting threw to him. She had to defend herself more then just dodging his swing after swing, she would definitly not prevail this way.

She called apon her force abilities and tried to force-knock the lightsaber out of Obi-wans' hands, after a few moments she succeeded. She force pulled the lightsaber into her own hands igniting it and then swiftly moving it to right next to Obi-wans' neck.

"It doesnt have to be this way!" Peape pleaded holding the lightsaber next to her friends' neck, threatening the finishing move be pulled on him.

"You dont have the courage..." Obi-wan taunted her, knowing from past memories she wouldnt be able to kill Obi-wan. Peape hissed at the formly known as Obi-wan as she swung at his neck. He ducked and swung his leg along the ground in attempt to trip her. She jumped just in the knick of time to not be tripped and swung again at Obi-wan, this time he was more careless in his rising and got a severe lightsaber burn diagonnally across his chest, he cried in pain as he fell to the floor.

As pain coursed threw his body the darkness weakened, enough so Obi-wan's true personality and will could take power again, he gasped in pain, as he watched Peape hover over him as the lightsaber was aimed for his neck.

"peape..." he gasped in pain, "dont..." he gasped again, breathing was difficult. Peape's eyes widened as she realized her friend had truely returned, she quickly disignited the lightsaber putting it away and knelt down to Obi-wan with a very apologetic expression on her face.

"im so sorry Obi-wan..." She whimpered in guilt, Obi-wan just gasped for more air as each breathe was more painful then the last.

"it...was...all...Rudan...shee...is behind...it all..." Obi-wan spat out finally as Peape took his head and torso into her lap.

"I knew it! The great Obi-wan couldnt be changed..." Rudan said frustrating activating her lightsaber and heading towards the two on the ground. "Guess Ill have to do this myself!" She hissed.

Peape hoisted Obi-wan onto his feet then left him alone pulling out her lightsaber and igniting it starting to stare down her former padawan.

"You have taken the dark path my former padawan, You tried to take Obi-wan with you, i will never forgive you for this, i have no choice but to end you!" Peape said angerly. Peape charged first slashing almost wildly at Rudan, as she blocked and parred with an equal ammount of force.

Then after a few moments Rudan turned on the offensive side pushing Peape back to the wall. Obi-wan was watching as he struggled with his own pain from his wound.

Peape was running out of options, Rudan had out-skilled her. She then glanced at the power cord, she knew it would cause an explosion.

_'Obi-wan, you and Anakin go now...'_ she sent a message to Obi-wan. Obi-wan realized what she was going to do then turned around and started to stumble outwards towards the exit, He saw Anakin was already at the doorway waiting for him.

"I failed you Rudan, I am sorry" Peape said as her final words then used the lightsaber slicing threw the power cords and instantly causing a massive explosion, quickly engulping them both in the flames.

Obi-wan doubled over himself into a box that was unexpectingly there, that he hadnt noticed before. There was a loud noise then, followed by an intense heat. Obi-wan covered his head with his hands as the box literally was destoried around him as he was forced forward by the firey explosion. He went face first into the ground as the explosion afterfire blew over him, burning his back badly.

He looked up blinking, _'Anakin, where are you!' _He sent a force message hoping one of them would pick up on his message. No answer though.

"Anakin..." He gasped as ashes and debris fell everywhere around him making it nearly impossible to see. The dust was only making it worse for his current breathing abilities.

_'obi-wan...'_ he felt a fading force energy, it was Anakin. He stumbled in the direction of where he thought the force energy was coming. Suddenly he tripped over a body and nearly going face first into the ground once again. He turned around and felt the body for the fact it was too thick of debris and dust to see. No force energy was coming from this body he realized, this one was dead, but who was it. He pulled the body closer finally seeing the face. Tears ran down his eyes before he realized it. It was Peape. Her very body was in shreds, she was dead.

_'it didnt have to be like this...' _he thought to himself in guilt, his best friend. Gone now. He closed his eyes in grief as tears fell fluently down his cheeks.

"I failed you..." Obi-wan said quietly brushing the hair out of Peape's face. He held her close in a hug.

_'obi-wan...help...'_ Anakin sent another force message to Obi-wan. Obi-wan looked up towards where Anakin was calling him from, then looked down at Peape. He set Peapes' body down slowly then got up running as fast as he could with his injuries, which wasnt really that fast it was more of a speed walk for his breathing difficulties, after the force energy of which was Anakins'.

He stopped finally finding a wreckage of wood pieces piled up. He scanned it quickly, then he spotted a small hand poking threw it, blood running down it completely. The hand belong to his padawan.

"Anakin!" He gasped rushing over to the pile and started pushing the pieces off the pile. After pulling a few pieces off he had uncovered Anakin for the most part, he was beaten up badly, several scratchs were on his face and torso. His right arm was bent in such a way it was not natural. Obi-wan knew it had to be broken, he carefully pulled the boy up into his arms. He then started looking for an escape. He did his best to force block the pain from his own injuries so he could escape with both of them still alive, and possibly get back to the ship as well.

**Authors' Note:** sound fimiliar...mmm...i think so...vision coming true! though yes it is a bit varied but whatever hahaha...at least Obi-wan is back to normal for the most part...


	9. Rescued

**Authors' Note: **review answer time...

**Jedi Keliam Kenobi:** o.o...didnt think it was possible to kill someone of cliffhangers...but i guess i have...i feel...slightly accomplished...'

**Chapter 9: Rescued**

Obi-wan trudged threw the corridors slowly, trying to find the exit. Finally he succeeded his breathing had become much more difficult as he was walking with Anakin in his arms, his energy was draining quickly. He found it odd that none of the droids had approached him nor the fact that he saw any.

He reached outside suddenly hit with the noises of battle, droids, several of them were attacking an unknown intruder to Obi-wan, but then he realized they were other jedi. There were 2 sets of master and apprentice there. They were taking down the droids easily. Obi-wan stayed near the wall setting Anakin down knowning full well he was not strong enough anymore to hold him, he propped him up against the wall then slide down into sitting position next to him. He watched warily as the Jedi took down the rest of the droids and secure the area, he also realized there was a rather large space craft behind them, they must of just handed here right on the spot.

The jedi approached them. Obi-wan sensed a mixture of relief and guilt at the same time from the jedi as they stopped right infront of the two.

"Master Obi-wan, we came to help..." The one said kneeling down to help him to his feet, another pulled Anakin up into his arms then vanished hurrying back into the ship.

"Where are the other two said to be here?" The other asked that stood next to the one trying to pick them up.

"...dead..." He gasped. The one holding him up started helping him towards the ship, the other two just stood there in almost gawk, wandering should they at least go and check the building out.

"Come on you two, We must get these guys back to the temple immediatly!" The one helping Obi-wan to the ship ordered them too, as they followed them close behind, once all of them were on the ship they immediatly took off. The one set Obi-wan on one of the beds in the main area next to the cockpit, the other was occupied by Anakin. The other jedi was assessing his wounds and trying to do as much as he could for Anakin.

Obi-wan relaxed a little as the jedi hovering over him was trying to help him into a slight healing trance, he went into one obidently as the jedi started to work on his wounds with the current tools they had at their disposal. Obi-wans' healing trance had failed on him for the most part, he basically blacked out from fatigue and pain.

Within a few days of almost tireless work to keep the 2 injuried jedi alive until they reached the temple. They finally did reach the temple, and immediatly rushed the both of them too the Healers' wing, as the more professional healers' took over.

Obi-wan had some damage to the ribcage along with bruising his lung badly, from the lightsaber wound. The Healers' were forced to put in a breathing tube so he could breathe more easily, that would hopefully be taken out within a few days. They were troubled though by his mind which was rather weak, very weak, the poison still existed there but there was not enough for him to drift to the darkside again, though it was still deadly. They injected him with an antidote that would cause some pain to him for a few days as it got rid of the rest of the poison. Obi-wan should be ready to leave the Healers' wing within a few months, though he would be restricted to the use of a hover chair until the healers' see fit for him to go back to his regular routine.

Anakin had a broken arm, and was bruised quite a bit. The blaster bolt that he had taken awhile back looked like it was deadly but was healing quite nicely now and just needed a bit of bacta to finish that treatment up. He had a slight concusion which was what was making him sleep for so long. He should be fully healed within 2 weeks if things go as plan.

**THE END**

**Authors' Note**: ok the next story in this series will basically consist of their recovery and temple life...just for a change of pace...watch for it...i dont have a title for it right now but yea...


End file.
